Ilene Stowe
* Jessica Diaz (daughter) * Oscar Diaz (son in law) |ethnicity = Caucasian-American |death =The New Frontier |deathcause = Suicide Via by Jumping off of building}} Ilene Stowe was a recurring character in the second season. She is portrayed by Brenda Strong. Pre-Apocalypse Very little is known about Ilene Stowe before the outbreak. She is from The United States of America, and is married to Charles Stowe, and has a daughter named Jessica. Before the outbreak, Ilene and her family planned the wedding of her daughter to Oscar Diaz. It took place at the Rosarito Beach Hotel. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Do Not Disturb" Ilene was in Rosarito with her family celebrating her daughter's wedding at the hotel, despite the rumors and stories of the outbreak threatening to close the border. While Jessica and Oscar danced, she and her husband debated when they should leave Mexico and return to the United States. Hotel manager Elena Reyes asked Ilene if everything was okay, to which Ilene explained her decision to make an announcement after the dance to warn her family and guests about the border closing. However, during the dance her husband suffered a heart attack and reanimated, taking a bite out of Jessica's cheek. As panic ensued in the ballroom, Elena locked everyone inside in an effort to contain the situation. A month later, it is revealed that Ilene survived the ballroom incident with her son-in-law Oscar, Oscar's brother Andres Diaz, and several other wedding guests. She and her group corner Elena and Alicia Clark outside the bar in order to get the master keys to the hotel. They are successful in retrieving the keys. However, Alicia releases zombies from the bar, forcing the group to retreat. "Pablo & Jessica" Having survived the zombies, Ilene is seen in a hotel room with Oscar, Andrés, and other survivors as Madison attempts to convince them to work together with her group as well as Elena in order to clear the hotel and secure it from zombies. However, Ilene, still distraught over her daughter's death, steps out onto the balcony to escape the conversation. Later, she witnesses the survivors working together to draw the zombies out of the hotel into the ocean. That night, she does not attend the dinner to celebrate the survivors' new union "Pillar of Salt" After discovering that Victor Strand convinced Oscar to let him put down Jessica, Ilene knocks on Elena's door while Victor is in her room. Victor answers the door only for Ilene to stab him in the stomach with a dinner knife for killing her daughter. As Victor receives medical treatment, Ilene is locked away in a room as the other residents watch over her. From this, her whereabouts are not fully confirmed as she is not present in North, when both Oscar and Andrés are killed. She is presumed to be alive, and is therefore living in the hotel alongside Elena, Hector, Victor, and the surviving hotel and wedding guests. Season 3 "The New Frontier" Strand visits Ilene in her room where she is still grieving the death of the family. They talk and she has accepted that Strand did what he needed to do when he put down her daughter Jessica Diaz. He opens the stuck balcony door for her and prepares to leave after she gives him a "present", a car key in a box. Before Strand can stop her, she jumps from the balcony and kills herself. Trivia * The casting call for this character used the name Tracy Category:Females Category:Oscar Diaz's Group Category:Characters Category:Dead